familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cameron County, Pennsylvania
Cameron County is a county located in the U.S. state of Pennsylvania. In 2010, its population was 5,085. Cameron County was created on March 29, 1860, from parts of Clinton, Elk, McKean, and Potter Counties. It is named for Senator Simon Cameron. Its county seat is Emporium . Law And Government Pennsylvania State Senate * Joe Scarnati III, Republican, Pennsylvania's 25th Senatorial District Pennsylvania House of Representatives * Martin T. Causer, Republican, Pennsylvania's 67th Representative District United States House of Representatives * Glenn "G.T." Thompson, Republican, Pennsylvania's 5th congressional district United States Senate *Patrick Toomey, Republican *Bob Casey, Democrat Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.36%) is water. Adjacent counties *McKean County (north) *Potter County (northeast) *Clinton County (east) *Clearfield County (south) *Elk County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 5,974 people, 2,465 households, and 1,624 families residing in the county. The population density was 15 people per square mile (6/km²). There were 4,592 housing units at an average density of 12 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.83% White, 0.35% Black or African American, 0.13% Native American, 0.12% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.05% from other races, and 0.47% from two or more races. 0.57% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 26.5 were of German, 13.5% American, 13.3% Italian, 10.9% Irish, 8.2% English and 5.8% Polish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 2,465 households out of which 27.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.40% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.10% were non-families. 30.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.50% under the age of 18, 6.00% from 18 to 24, 24.90% from 25 to 44, 24.80% from 45 to 64, and 19.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 96.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.60 males. Municipalities Under Pennsylvania law, there are four types of incorporated municipalities: cities, boroughs, townships, and, in at most two cases, towns. The following boroughs and townships are located in Cameron County: Boroughs *Driftwood *Emporium Townships *Gibson Township *Grove Township *Lumber Township *Portage Township *Shippen Township Education Public School Districts * Cameron County School District * There are 11 public cyber charter schools in Pennsylvania that are available for free statewide, to children K-12. See: Education in Pennsylvania. Notable people *Tom Mix *Joseph T. McNarney Recreation There are three Pennsylvania state parks that are partly in Cameron County. *Bucktail State Park Natural Area is a 75-mile (121-km) scenic route along Pennsylvania Route 120 stretching from Lock Haven in Clinton County to Emporium the county seat of Cameron County. *Sinnemahoning State Park *Sizerville State Park **both of these state parks straddle the Cameron and Potter County line. See also * List of municipal authorities in Cameron County, Pennsylvania * National Register of Historic Places listings in Cameron County, Pennsylvania References External links *Official Cameron County website *Pennsylvania Department of Transportation, Bureau of Planning and Research, Geographic Information Division, "2005 General Highway Map of Cameron Countiy". Note: shows boroughs, townships, roads, villages, some streams. URL accessed on April 6, 2006. *Sizerville & Portage Township - A website dedicated to the history of Sizerville & Portage Township, Cameron County Pennsylvania Category:Cameron County, Pennsylvania Category:Counties of Pennsylvania Category:Established in 1860